


the gotham tragesty

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Barney & Friends, Barney and Friends- In Concert (2-part special DVD) (1999), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Big Dick kink, Dinosaur penis, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Gore, Multi, Mutilation, Past Relationships, Romance, Sex with dinosaurs, Threesome, Titty rubbing, Torn in half, amazing titty rubbing technique, lost in the city, previously posted, short read, tifa is literally torn in half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the friends briney,  and tifa are all lost in gotham city... What happens when the enconter they're other firend... BATMAN?!?!?!?!?!?</p><p>previously posted at deviant art so i m not steaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gotham tragesty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the gotham tragesty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35732) by dog2222222222222222. 



One day Barney was taking a wakl outside in Gotham city. He was lost with his friend Tifa (from final fantasy 7). Then he ran into his longtime friend, batman. "Batman can you help me, I am lost!" said braney, very confused. he rubed his head. "Yes bats, please help us!" said tifa pointing to her map. Batman stared at tifas boobs. "sure i can help" said batman "HEY!" said tifa, angry, stop staring at my titties! "sorry i cant help it, said batman. "ANYWAy can you please help us, if you do, we will pay you" said barney, keeping the subject on track, but to no avail. batman kept staring at tifas titties. tifa bulshed, embarrased by batmans interest in her. Please stop staring at my boobies, she said. But then batmaan grabbed her by the jugs. then, wolverine walked by. "Hey batman, whats good homes?" "Not much you just grabbing me some tits" "nice bro" and then he was gone, into thin air, leaving behind him a glittery powder as he vanished in a beautiful mist, defying all laws of physics. batman rubbed tifas boobs. "OH BATMAN< YOU HAVE A GREAT TITTY RUBBING TECHNIQUE!" shouted tifa as she experienced this strange pleasure. Barney just stood and watched, feeling his dinosaur boner, large, veiny and purple, about to erupt. "i am aware that i haave a superb titty rubbing technique," saifd batman. he let go of her tits for a minute, and then he pressed a button on his bta belt. "pants dissapear" he said, revealing his awesome and gargantuin johnson. tifa gapsed as she realised that her pants were suddenly missing too! "My pants! batman waht have ytou done with our pant!" "Theu are gone now. Barneu will you join me for this?" said batman, looking rady to dive right in to that fierce pussuy game. Boy will i! said barney. So batman and barney shoved both ot their enormous, pulstating monstor sizede penetraculating herr vagina. OH shouted tifa, as she felt herself about to rip apart. And by that I mean literally. the size of both penises in side of her tiny sluthole were too large, 2 sizes larger than her entire body to be infact, so her skin stardet to rip, blood leaking everywhere. She was torn from her vagina to her stomach, innards leaking all over the two dicks that continued to fuck into the screaming, steaming, gory mess. "Holy shithole!" shouted tifa as she game along with the dinosaur and the masked batman. they pulled away from her as she stood up. she was torn literally in half and now there were two hahlfs of her. "Thanks guys, I needed that... sorry about the mess," she aploogised. "No problem," said batman and barney in unision. "now lets find our way out of the city!" said barney. The three friends, one of whom was torn in half, walked their way through gotham city, navigating through the streets. the enf


End file.
